ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
'Dynamite' Dean Bates
Dean Christopher Bates '(born March 31, 1985) is a British professional wrestler currently working for YouTube Championship Wrestling where he is currently playing a loveable face under the name 'Dynamite' Dean Bates. Bates is also known for his run in WCF, running from 2002 - 2009 where he captured the WCF Television Title, WCF Hardcore Title and the WCF Tag Team Titles (with DTM) Wrestling Championship Federation (2002 - 2009) Debut and Tag Team Run. Dean Bates debuted under the ring name of 'Dynamite' Dean Bates in the fire ever show of WCF, entitled Fire!. He and his partner DTM squared off against 'The Doggz' (Robb Dogg #1, Robb Dogg # 2) to determine the first ever WCF Tag Team Champions. They won the title after a good match after DTM finished Robb Dogg #2 off with a 'Down And Out'. After that, the duo named themselves 'Ultimate Force' and dominated the WCF Tag Team division winning the titles a further 4 more times to placed themselves in the WCF History books. Singles Competition and Championships. In 2008 Ultimate Force decided to split up and focus on singles competition, although the duo did team up on occasion and were seen at each other's ringside's occasionally. Now having a free role within WCF, Bates had an epic feud with Robb Dogg #1 which culminated in an Ultimate X match at 'High Stakes' in Sept 2008, where he captured the WCF Television Title for the first time. He would retain this title until he was stripped of it after WCF Senior Management deemed that he was discracing the title! After this, Bates went on a mad streak, competing in extreme hardcore matches, to prove to management that he was a top wrestler and would do anything for the business. They rewarded him with a chance at redeeming his title at 'Total Annihilation' in December 2008. He faced the now new champion, 'The Viper' in a special guest referee match (Big John Doe was the Referee), but lost after he was DQ'd by Doe for no apparent reason. This Sparked a feud between the 3 individuals which gave birth to the WCF Hardcore Title at Shattered Dreams, after Bates challenged both men to a Hardcore 3 Way Dance. Bates won this match and defended the title under the 24/7 rule which saw the title change many times within the coming weeks. The 24/7 rule was stopped in March 2009 after DTM declared that there would be a match to declare the 'true' hardcore champion at the next episode of Fire!. This match was a re-match of the original 3 way dance but the only way to win was to set the opponent on fire. Bates won this by setting Big John Doe's mask on fire. He retained the title until the companys closure in December 2009. Free Agent (2009 - 2010) 'Dynamite' left in the cold... In 2009 after WCF closed it's doors, Bates was left in no mans land. He didn't wrestle in any efeds apart from a few one off appearances. He joined his Tag Team partner on his music tour, then returned home to spend time with family. In May 2010 he got a call from Daniel Wilson saying that he had signed up for YouTube Championship Wrestling and would love to bring him in. He negotiated wit YCW officials and was hired on the spot! He is now waiting to make a big impact with his best friend and partner Daniel Wilson in YCW! Personal life Bates was born in Grimsby, England before moving to Ocala, FL with his friend Daniel Wilson and his family. They both trained at The Funkin' Conservatory before moving to Queens, NY. Championships and Accomplishments 1 X WCF Television Champion 5 X WCF Tag Team Champion 5 X WCF Hardcore Champion Current Stables/Tag Teams Ultimate Force (w/ DTM) (WCF) (YCW) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Flatline '(Complete Shot) *'WKD '(Tiger Bomb Pin) Signature Moves *'Rising Sun (Top Rope Moonsault Press) *'Dangerous Dream' (Shining Wizard) Other Info Entrance Music *'Sadist Ways by Watch Them Die '(2002–present) (WCF) (YCW) Nicknames *'Dynamite '(WCF, YCW) Category:Wrestlers